


Freedom & Happiness

by Aelig



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, It's raining, Juvia's thoughts, SPPS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Les bras tendus, elle tournoyait sous la pluie fine. Ses mèches bleues encadraient son visage pâle, tressautant au rythme de ses pas. Elle riait ; elle dansait. Heureuse et libre.





	Freedom & Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !
> 
> Encore un OS venu tout droit de mon passé xD Cette fois-ci, sur mon personnage préféré de l'époque, Juvia ! (que j'écrivais alors Jubia pour une raison mystérieuse)
> 
> Comme j'ai toujours pas grand-chose à dire, eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! <3

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, s'éveillant lentement. Elle s'assit sur son lit, uniquement vêtue d'un grand T-shirt bleu qu'elle gardait pour dormir. Son regard bleu foncé détailla sa chambre, encore peu habitué à celle-ci.

Son lit à deux places collé contre un mur portait encore les traces de sa nuit difficile. Un oreiller trainait par terre, rompant l'ordre de la pièce, tandis que son jumeau servait d'appui à la jeune fille. La boule que formaient les draps bleus froissés se trouvait aux pieds du matelas. Une table, un fauteuil et un canapé – bleus tout les trois – occupaient un coin à côté de la porte en bois blanc, face au lit. Une étagère et une armoire remplit d'affaires diverses encadraient la fenêtre.

Jubia se leva, cherchant du regard sa poupée à l'effigie de son mage de glace, Grey Fullbuster. Un bruit dehors attira son attention à la fenêtre.

_La pluie._

_Il pleut._

Hypnotisée, Jubia s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les vitres froides. Les gouttes d'eau frappaient les carreaux avec violence, laissant des rigoles transparentes qui coulaient, rendant le monde flou. La mage d'eau contempla la pluie quelques minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas. La pluie s'était arrêtée, pourtant. Grey-sama avait fait disparaître la pluie de Jubia.

_Mais dehors, il pleut…_

En était-elle la cause ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Elle se sentait bien, pourtant. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, contrairement à avant. A sa période « Phantom Lord ». Elle avait changé, depuis qu'elle avait intégré Fairy Tail, il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Alors pourquoi pleuvait-il ?

_La pluie est revenue._

La jeune fille essaya de contrôler sa panique montante. Elle ne voulait pas que la pluie revienne. Elle avait peur que Fairy Tail – et pire, Grey – la rejettent à cause de cela. Mais elle devait leur faire confiance. Grey avait arrêté sa pluie, lui avait montré le soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas être revenue. Et si elle était de retour, Jubia l'arrêterait elle-même. Elle respira calmement, avant de se concentrer. Si c'était elle qui avait amené la pluie, elle pouvait la faire partir. N'est-ce pas ? Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Jubia rouvrit les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler.

_La pluie ne veut pas quitter Jubia._

Sa période de calme n'aura pas duré longtemps. Sa période sans pluie pour la suivre. Sa période heureuse. Sa période libre. Sa période à Fairy Tail.

_Prisonnière éternelle de la pluie, elle est Jubia de l'Océan._

_Libérée de cette pluie, elle est Jubia de Fairy Tail. Jubia la Fée._

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de compréhension tandis qu'un sourire illumina ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Ce ne pouvait être que ça, bien sûr. La mage sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et fonça à la porte d'entrée sous l'œil étonnée des autres pensionnaires de Fairy Hills. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, la porte ouverte devant elle. Jubia inspira un grand coup, puis posa le pied sur l'herbe mouillée. La terre était gorgée de l'eau qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures. Les gouttes s'abattirent sur sa peau nue et aplatirent ses mèches bleues en désordre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait comme cela sous la pluie, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

_« Jubia est idiote. Ce n'est pas la pluie de Jubia. C'est la pluie du ciel. »_

_Une pluie naturelle._

Jubia inspira en écartant les bras, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas  _sa_  pluie. C'était une pluie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelle.

Et c'était la première fois de toute sa vie que la pluie n'était pas la sienne. Qu'elle ne la suivait pas qu'elle n'était que passagère.

Qu'elle n'était pas collée à ses pas.

Et à ce moment, Jubia se rendit réellement compte qu'elle était libre.

Libre d'aller où elle voulait, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parapluie pour la protéger des gouttes qui tombaient.

Libre d'être avec qui elle voulait, sans qu'on lui dise : « La pluie est déprimante. »

Libre de ne plus souffrir.

Libre d'être entourée.

Libre d'aimer.

Libre d'être aimée.

Elle pleura doucement, les larmes roulant sur son visage pâle.

_Elle est libre._

_Jubia est libre._

_La femme de l'Océan est devenue la Fée de Fairy Tail._

Elle était libre. Libre d'être heureuse.

Mais elle avait peur, aussi. La pluie avait toujours été là, c'était son amie, sa confidente, sa solitude. Elle l'avait protégée, elle l'avait fait souffrir. Jubia l'avait aimée, l'avait détestée.

Devait-elle se réjouir de sa disparition ? Ou la regretter ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Et elle était là, sous la pluie, les yeux fermés, les bras écartés, le visage levé vers le ciel.

Elle était là, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pleurer ? Rire ?

Hurler ? Chanter ?

Etre heureuse ? Etre malheureuse ?

.

.

.

Et si elle vivait, tout simplement ?

Son T-shirt était collé à son corps, lui faisant comme une seconde peau. Ses courts cheveux bleus retombaient mollement autour de son visage. Ses amies se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte, étonnées, et la regardaient, attendant la suite. Jubia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle se mit à marcher, gouttant les sensations qui s'offraient à elle. Sa peau mouillée où roulait la pluie. Ses pieds qui foulaient l'herbe tendre et la terre gonflée d'eau. Les gouttes qui picotaient son corps, comme des milliers de petites aiguilles. C'était froid, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Le parfum de la pluie, de la terre mouillée, des fleurs humides, des fruits gorgés d'eau. La mage se détendit. Elle se sentait bien, là.

_Le bonheur pointe le bout de son nez. Il arrive il va se saisir de toi, et ne plus te lâcher._

_Le bonheur va s'emparer de ton cœur et se l'approprier._

_Tu lui appartiendras bientôt, Jubia._

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

Jubia se mit à danser, les bras de nouveau écartés. Elle tournoyait, dans une chorégraphie unique, avec la pluie. Jouait avec elle. Et son rire résonna haut dans le ciel.

_La femme de l'Océan est devenue la Fée de Fairy Tail._

La pluie était séparée d'elle à jamais. Elle était seule ou presque. Car il y avait Fairy Tail. Mais la pluie s'était enfuie, pour laisser place au soleil. C'était fini. Jubia était Jubia, juste Jubia. Sans pluie, sans solitude, le sourire aux lèvres, le rire dans la gorge. Libre de la pluie, Heureuse avec ses amis.

_Tu es Jubia de Fairy Tail._

Alors elle riait, elle dansait.

Heureuse et libre.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez au moins passé un bon moment !
> 
> Des bisous, et portez-vous bien <3


End file.
